Devil's Night
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: The UnSub is furious that the team is trying to stop him from carrying out his revenge so he kidnaps Reid and tries to burn him alive. Reid survives, but barely, but Halloween is no longer his favorite holiday.
1. Chapter 1

****

**You know me and my plot bunnies. Even during an episode if the case isn't connected at all to Reid I still try and find ways that it could possibly connect to him :)****

* * *

**

The UnSub was furious when he learned that they were bringing in outside help. He had to buy some time, get them focused on something else...He had to go after one of them.

Take out a member of the team and you take out all of them. They'd be too concerned about the missing member to go after him at the moment, and they wouldn't suspect him, at least not right away. He watched and followed them as they headed towards their hotel.

He noticed one of them was a fair bit younger than the rest. His knuckles tightened as he knew what his next target was.

* * *

Reid walked into the hotel they were staying overnight at. This case was bothering him more than usual. They rarely work with anyone using fire as a weapon and the victims were so random there was no pattern, or was there? He just couldn't shake off this case. He also hated the fact that the one weekend he looked forward to each year was now consumed with work. He could never escape serial killers it seemed.

He knew it was odd he loved Halloween so much. Really it probably had to do with his mother. It was one of the few times he got to spend real time with her, not worrying about her sickness or reading with her-he loved that-but she wasn't exactly the playing time. This was the only time she would act young and dress up herself and go out trick or treating with him. The only time he saw her act carefree and so alive and so youthful.

Most of the times during Christmas she was too sick to really ineract with him but she managed to be well during almost every Halloween.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened. He froze and slowly reached for the gun.

As he stood up and walked towards the front door of the room he heard footsteps suddenly come in from behind him. He froze and turned around to come face to face with a severely burned man. Before he had time to react he was hit across the head with a crowbar.

* * *

He woke, standing up and chained to the back of a van. He saw the UnSub was driving.

"Why...why are you doing this?" He dared to ask, trying to stop the dizziness go away. His head was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Your team got involved in something that wasn't their buisness," the man snarled. "And now they have to pay for trying to stop me."

"You don't have to do this-"Reid tried to reason with him.

"YES I do! If they are distracted with finding you that gives me time to finish my plans."

Reid lasped into silence, knowing it was pointless to continue.

He struggled against the chains praying he could reach into his pocket and get his cell phone. He could only wish someone would discover he was missing soon, because if that didn't happen he knew that there was a very good chance he was about to be burned alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Please," sobbed Reid. "Please, don't do this!"

The man ignored him as he drove into a building. Reid was suddenly terrified as he new the fate of the other two victims.

"Please!" The UnSub opened the back door of the van and dragged Reid out.

"Don't worry," he growled as he tossed Reid to the floor. "I won't kill you."

"Wh...what?" Gasped Reid, terror crawling all over him.

"I'll just burn you enough to let the others know to BACK the hell off."

Reid tried to drag himself away but the man hit his kneecap with a crowbar. Reid screamed in pain as his legs were being soaked in gasoline.

"Please...don't," he sobbed. But the man ignored him as he lit his match.

Reid screamed as the fire pierce at his legs and started to climb.

_heat. Burning heat!_

It felt like his skin was being torn apart by firey hands.

He screamed himself hoarse and continued to scream even though there was no sound coming from his mouth.

As he as about to pass out from the pain as it felt the fire was burning his bones now the man splashed cold water on him several times. Finally the heat went away but the pain didn't.

It was than that darkness allowed him to enter.

* * *

The others rushed to the hospital, worry filling them. Hotch had called them all to say that Reid was in the hospital.

Emily noticed how sick Morgan looked at the idea of Reid being hurt.

"What happened?" Rossi asked Hotch as they found each other in the waiting room. They saw Hotch had looked awfully pale.

"It was the UnSub we're after," he said quietly. "He kidnapped Reid."

"Oh my God," whispered Emily and put her hand to her mouth.

"He didn't..."Morgan was unable to continue.

"I'm afraid he did...but he stopped the fire from killing Reid...I guess he wanted to send us a message."

"Couldn't he have sent a note?" Growled Rossi, feeling sick at the idea of Reid being burned alive.

"How...How bad is it?" Morgan dared to ask.

"Mostly his legs are severly burned, and half of his uper body, including his face," Hotch said grimly and Emily closed her eyes and let a tear drip down her cheek.

"I want to see him," Morgan said with a shaky voice and Hotch nodded.

"He's alert, weak but alert. Do not question him and do not react to how he's going to look...he's going to look very different, he's going to require plastic surgery. His legs are covered in4 degree burns. The doctors are unsure if he'll walk again. Do not tell him that though."

They all nodded numbly, still in shock something so horrific could happen so quickly.

Slowly they walked in. Morgan made sure his face remained stonic as they saw how badly burned Reid was. Emily forced herself to keep from crying.

Reid looked up weakly and gave a feeble smile.

"Are you in pain?" Rossi had to ask and Reid managed to shake his head.

"No...drugged up on morphine."

"Good," Morgan said quietly. "That's good."

"Thank God he didn't kill you," Emily gasped suddenly and Reid swallowed.

"Thank God indeed."

"We're going to catch him, Reid," said Hotch with a fiercness in his vioce. "We're going to find out who did this to you and make him pay."

Reid nodded and theys tood there unsure of what else to say,

"Well I guess I know one thing for certian," said Reid, his voice was barely audible.

"What's that?" Morgan asked softly and he looked at them with sad eyes.

"Halloween's no longer my favorite holiday.


End file.
